Jaden Yuki
The Devil Himself= |-|Lord of Edge= "It's time to throw up and get my lame on!" '' ''- Jaden at some point Summary Some Slifer Slacker, dropped out of preschool (While being homeschooled) and did some things over at Card Game school. Is literally the worst thing in existence. At the end, he went off into space to frick an alien and fight some guy with world-ending roasts. Fought The Chazz a few times, and lost every single time except when he had plot armour, but those don't count. Powers and Abilities Tier: Jaden '''| At least '''Internal Bleeding, likely Exsanguination Name: '''Jaden Yuki, "Slacker" (By everyone), "Failure" (By his parents and teachers) | The ''SUPREME'' King, Jaden 2: The Prequel '''Origin: '''None Legally (Parents claim no connection to him) '''Gender: Below the concept of Gender | Edge Age: '''15 (Mental Age: Newborn) | At least 18 Spikes (Symbolised by the amount of spikes on his armour) '''Classification: '''Bane to all that is holy, Bad Duelist, Terrible person | The ''SUPREME'' King, Edge boi 'Powers and Abilities: '''BFR (Using Yubel. Can send people straight to the Hospital Realm), Cloning (Created Jesse Anderson, who is just a southern version of himself), Fusionism ('I A C T I V A T E P O L Y M E R I Z A T I O N), Neos (Literally the only monster in his Deck), Supernatural Luck (Has somehow won duels), Aura (Catastrophe-Inducing. Literally everything that has happened at Card Game School has been directly his fault), Limited Heart of the Cards (Has never heard of the phrase, but ascribes to the concept, and as such gains some of its benefits), Communism Manipulation (It is impossible to prove that he has ever worn something that is not red), Slacker Manipulation (Has never once done work. Challenges people to duels to avoid facing his responsibilities), Large Size (Ego Only - Type 11. Literally called himself cute) | Edge Manipulation (His edges have edges. You can bleed to death by looking at him), N-Word Manipulation (His armour can say the N-Word), Immense Wealth (Can afford to have Supreme in his name, probably also has airpods, which is why he never responds to attempts to talk to him), Fire Manipulation (His theme is comparable in temperature to the surface of the sun), Card Game Manipulation (Unlike his previous form, has never lost a card game. Never even had to activate Pot of Greed, as he already knew its effect) Attack Potency: Fuccboi (Any one episode of Yugioh GX is all that is needed to confirm this. Has never won a card game, except with immense luck, plot armour, or his opponent's pity.) | At least Internal Bleeding, likely Exsanguination '(Easily caused Jim to bleed out in the span of 11 seconds) '''Speed: 4 Kilograms '(Was arrested for possession of this amount. Haha get it the drug) | '''Enough to make GX season 3 (So, in other words, immeasurable) Lifting Strength: '''Can barely keep five cards in his hand | Enough to carry Season 3 of GX '''Striking Strength: N/A (Who needs striking strength when you can send people to the Hospital Realm) | Irrelevant (Doesn't even need to punch. Made it through Season 3 without touching a single other living being, and still killed thousands) Durability: Lower-Dimensional (Feels pain from holograms of a Children's Card Game) | Unknown (Has never touched anything ever, too edgy for it) Stamina: '''Gets exhausted from playing a card game | Never once slept, sat down, or moved from his spot at the top of his tower '''Range: '''Two football fields (Universal) | Two double decker buses stacked on top of each other (Outerversal) '''Standard Equipment: '''Duel Disk (Permanently attached to his arm) | Armour (Just his skin) and Edgy Duel Disk '''Intelligence: '''Mindless - Knows exactly three words - "I", "Activate", and "Polymerization", usually in that order, Has survived only because of the grace of his best bud Flame Wingman and/or Yubel | Can probably activate Pot of Greed without having to explain its effect, putting him on par with The Chazz '''Weaknesses: '''He's fucking Jaden. Breaks down if he can't activate Polymerization or summon Neos | Is so Edgy that he is slowly bleeding out '''Feats: * Lost to The Chazz * Activated Pot of Greed without explaining its effects * Activated Polymerization * Activated Polymerization * Activated Polymerization * Activated Polymerization * Activated Polymerization * Activated Polymerization * Summoned Neos * Activated Polymerization 2 * Summoned Neos 2 * Killed a man who casually carries around a crocodile literally all the time. He also killed that crocodile without even addressing its existence * Used the power of Gay rights * His clone said y'all so many times, he broke a hole in the dimensions themselves * Dealt with the roasts of Aster Phoenix (His roasts are named The Light of Destruction, and are able to destroy the universe) Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Mistakes Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki